


What if He is What I Always Needed, But Never Wanted?

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Anxious Henry, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes to keep him closed. Likes to be "emotionless", at least on the surface. It makes it so much harder for him to be hurt again. But now, he's let himself agree to Abraham's proposal to dinner. Before they leave, Henry resorts to writing his emotions to contain them. (Third Person Limited to Henry, short, SHORT one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if He is What I Always Needed, But Never Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> It's stated in the summary, but this is a very short one-shot I randomly came up with at 1:32 in the morning. Hopefully it's not too dreadful, enjoy!   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Henry sat at the desk, foot tapping unceasingly, biting at his fingertips as he listened to the water running in the shower upstairs. 

'What have I done, what have I done?' 

He accepted, that's what he did. Abraham had asked him on a date for the millionth time, and he freaking accepted. 'I'm a fool.' Henry mentally beat himself up. There was no way this could go well. This would be taken from him. 

So many emotions were piling up, it made Henry feel like he was going to throw up. He glanced over and noticed Abraham's book that he records everything in. He glanced around briefly before reaching out and sliding it over. He flipped to the very last page and began scribbling frantically; 

"This is it. I'm doing this. I'm going on a date with him. I'm scared, but excited. Why am I excited? I tend to lose my wits around him, I tend to find myself staring. But that could mean anything, right? Possibly just an attraction? Perhaps I can't take my eyes off him because I am flattered that he is staring at me the same way. But if it's the same, then it's more, is it not? Abraham cares for me, like a damned fool. But...  
So maybe I care about him. Maybe I love him. Maybe this is the start of something beautiful or perhaps the start of another nightmare. Perhaps I will spend whatever remains of his lifetime, Hell, perhaps even mine with him. Maybe this date will be one of one thousand. Maybe." 

The water shut off and Henry's hand stopped moving. Quickly, he shut the book and slid it back to where he found it. When Abraham came down, dressed and ready, they exchanged brief smiles and were off. 

*** 

When Abraham and Henry returned home, they were both high on each other. The night had gone splendidly. Henry took Abraham's hands, attempting to lead him into the bedroom. Abraham laughed softly and gave him a kiss, "Just a minute, I need to take care of something first." 

Once Henry had disappeared into the bedroom, Abraham sat at the desk. He opened his book to the back as he always did before he began flipping backwards to find the last marked page. But he stopped. He read over Henry's words and he smiled. He had planned to retell the night in detail before joining Henry, but he simply smiled warmly, flipped to the last marked page, and took up an entire page to simply write; "I am in love with Henry Sturges" before he shut the book and dashed up the stairs to him. 

And to this day, 32 years later, when Abraham is sitting at his desk in the White House and the stress of a nation on his shoulders is weighing him down- Henry will come and sit on Abraham's desk and speak with him, and calm him, and send the man- somehow after all these years- even deeper in love. And when Henry walks away, still beautiful and breathtaking, to give Abe space; Abe pulls out his almost-full book. Sometimes he writes of his troubles and how Henry balances him. But most of the time, when things are TRULY proving hard to handle, he flips the book to the very back and he rereads Henry's words. And he smiles. He smiles because Henry's "maybe"s became their "forever", and that is more than Abraham could ever want. And more than Henry had ever imagined- what he never knew he needed or wanted. And for them, it works out.


End file.
